Talk:Versus Momoshiki Arc
differences should there be a page about the differences between the anime and the movie itself. manga Redirecting Versus Momoshiki Arc to Boruto: Naruto the Movie makes no sense. An "arc", for the wiki's purposes, is a grouping of two or more separate chapters/episodes that directly follow each other. It's why the wiki has articles on those silly two episode "arcs" from the original anime. A "movie", meanwhile, is a single work, self-contained. To try and force the movie article to cover the manga's "arc" is contradictory to the wiki's norms, uninformative since the movie article doesn't directly mention anything that happens in the manga, and silly because there's already an article (this one) that serves the same purpose as the manga's arc. That the anime is different from the manga is irrelevant. The anime has always added and made changes to its source material. It's my understanding that the anime's changes here are more extensive than usual, but so what? It is still an "arc" that covers the same essential content as the manga; both end with the crap about the Kāma, something the movie does not do. To try and make the anime's "arc" separate from the manga creates a precedent for the future where the wiki can have two "arcs" on the same story events: the Mujina Bandits Arc, covering five manga chapters, and the Kidnapping Kapers Ark, covering twenty anime episodes. The wiki's own articles seem confused about it too. In Boruto's article, there's a heading for "Versus Momoshiki Arc", yet directly under that there's a link to an article with a different name, an article that is actually trying not to cover the Versus Momoshiki Arc. Why? What's the benefit of that? This is done in over 50 articles, leading me to believe that "Versus Momoshiki Arc" is the preferred name for this page and "Chūnin Exams Arc" is merely what it's using for some arbitrary reason. ''~SnapperT '' 18:34, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :I'd personally prefer this being renamed to "Versus Momoshiki Arc" over its current name due to there being a page with practically the same name and to avoid confusion with that page. Not to mention, when a fan thinks of the "Chūnin Exams", they most likely think about the arc in Part I of the Naruto series as opposed to the Boruto arc. :Looking back on the history of the page, I redirected the page to the arc from Part I of the Naruto series before it was redirected to the Boruto movie years later due to the Boruto anime having an arc of the same name (the name currently being used for the page). The name "Versus Momoshiki Arc" came from the Boruto manga iirc, and was always treated as a secondary name, as this page was never renamed as such. 21:33, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I realize the movie article had been doubling as the manga's arc for over a year. At the time, maybe I would have agreed with doing that. But once this article was created there was no longer a reason to continue that practice. If the wiki is going to have two articles that cover basically the same plot, movie + anime/manga makes more sense than movie/manga + anime. ''~SnapperT '' 22:43, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes that's true. The movie's and manga's plot for the events are almost entirely the same. But like you said, the former suggestion with the movie on one page and the anime/manga bundled into one other page is indeed much more consistent with the wiki's practices, yes. And as you've also alluded to, given what's on the articles, I'd say moving the page to "Versus Momoshiki Arc" would make much more sense. 23:29, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Bump. 05:15, August 8, 2018 (UTC)